A vehicle framework member structure has been known since heretofore (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-126835) in which an internal framework member with a closed cross section structure is disposed at an inflected portion of a vehicle framework member with a closed cross section structure so as to suppress bending deformation that is caused at the inflected portion by input of a load.